


Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer

by chooken



Series: 12 Days of Westlife [4]
Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Butt Plugs, Costumes, Cute Kids, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Reindeer, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chooken/pseuds/chooken
Summary: Mark reluctantly dresses as Santa for a Christmas visit to the children's ward.  Nicky has a costume of his own.





	

 

 ****Nicky couldn't stop laughing.

Mark really didn't appreciate it.

“It's not that funny.”

“No, definitely not.” Mark could see the smirk stealing out the side of his mouth, though, the mirth dancing in eyes that were still leaking tears. He'd come out of the bedroom, right in the middle of complaining about how itchy the beard was, and before he'd had a chance to get half a sentence out Nicky had already been rolling on the floor, arms around his stomach, giggling hysterically.

“Shut up.”

“Not saying anything. Not a thing.” He was still sitting on the living room floor, though, hands raised and palms open, like Mark was the one who needed calming down. His face was going red, and as Mark watched his mouth twisted into a line, going whiter and narrower as the laughter tried to escape.

“Nicky...”

“Sorry, just...” He covered his mouth. “Erm... maybe time to go on a diet?”

“It's padding. Nicky...” He patted the pillow self-consciously. “Leave off. You know I didn't want to do this.”

“Not my fault you were the only one tall enough for the costume,” Nicky chuckled. “It's very fetching on you, I promise.”

“I'm not doing it.”

“Course you are.” Nicky forced himself to his feet and began to slink over. Mark wanted to die, his cheeks bright with embarrassment. Bryan had done this the other years, but this year that hadn't been an option, for obvious reasons, and apparently he was second choice. He didn't see how that was fair. “It's a legacy thing.”

“We did it for five years because Bryan bought a Santa suit and thought it was funny. It's not a tradition.”

“Course it is.” Nicky grinned. “You really think we're going to go to the kid's hospital without a Santa? Are you a monster or something? You want to disappoint sick kids?”

“I think they'll be disappointed the moment they get a look at me,” Mark moaned. “I'm not like Bryan, Nico. He always knew what to say.”

“They're _kids_ , Markus. You ask if they've been naughty or nice, they lie and say they've been angels, you give them a toy out of the sack, the parents snap a pic with us, and everyone's happy.”

“I'll bog it up.”

“How?”

“I don't know.” He looked down at himself. He couldn't see his own feet, hidden by the belly. The whole thing was awful, from the elastic cutting into the tops of his ears to hold the itchy beard in place, right down to the sweltering red wool suit. The boots were too big for his feet. He'd had to wear three pairs of socks. “You think it'll be okay?”

“I think it'll be fine,” Nicky assured him.

“It looks ridiculous.”

“It doesn't.” Nicky was lying. Arms wrapped around him. “Ooh, this is different, all squishy.” He hugged tighter. “Could be okay, this. Extra snuggly. Especially in winter.” Mark affected a pout though a kiss was pressed to it until he stopped, letting his lips part. Nicky pulled back triumphantly, then tugged gently on his beard. “Glimpse into the future. Old Man Feehily, when you're all grey and you've let yourself go.”

“Yeah, fuck off,” Mark mumbled. Nicky grinned. “Not sexy, is it?”

“Dunno. Kinda working for me.” Nicky winked. “Might have to keep the costume, actually.” He patted Mark's belly. “How many people can say they've shagged Santa?”

“You'd have to get a Mrs Claus costume, then,” Mark teased. “Santa doesn't sleep around.”

“He'd better not.” A kiss pecked his cheek. When Nicky pulled back Mark couldn't help but return his fond smile. “It's fine, babe. You look fantastic.” He let go. Mark began to rearrange the pillow, sure Nicky was about to start laughing again, but instead he got a cheeky smirk with a hint of promise in it. “Could definitely grow on me.”

“Yeah. Well.” He hmphed out an embarrassed breath. “Anyway. I'll take it off, then, now we know it fits.”

“You do that.” Nicky turned, began to saunter away. “The kids'll love you, babe. Don't worry.” He grinned. “Santa's gonna be a hit.”

 

*

 

It wasn't so bad. He got a bark of barely-concealed laughter from Kian when he showed up, blushing red, and Shane gave him the sort of apologetic look that suggested he was as sorry for Mark as Mark was for himself. Nicky held his hand the whole way through, and glared politely at Kian when it looked like their bandmate was going to say something about Mark's honour that Nicky might need to defend.

They shut up. A few minutes later he could hear them whispering and giggling as they headed down the hall to the children's ward. Nicky's hand tightened in his.

“You've got this.”

The door opened.

“Ho ho ho,” he said.

Thirty little faces stared back at him, suspicious.

One little girl screamed _'Santa!'_.

The rest was pandemonium.

Twenty minutes later, a small boy trying nervously to get out what he wanted for Christmas around the thumb he was sucking, Mark supposed this wasn't too bad. Another boy kept trying to tap on his shoulder, obviously ready for his turn to make demands, and a girl of about three had been staring at him wide-eyed since he'd come in the door, looked completely enraptured by his presence.

The boy on his lap hobbled off on a crutch, a teddy bear clutched triumphantly in his other hand. Mark turned to look at the other boy.

“And what's your name?”

It was Davin, apprently. He wanted a Playstation, Pokemon cards, a pet snake, and whatever the hell a Robosapien was. Mark said he'd see what he could do and gave the kid an action figure out of the sack. When he looked over, Nicky was beaming proudly at him. One of the kids' older sisters was awfully dressed up for a hospital visit, and had been attached to Nicky's side since he'd walked in the door.

She could keep dreaming.

“Santa has to go,” one of the nurses said finally. Mark checked his watch. Almost two hours. He was surprised to find himself a little disappointed, especially when a few of the kids made soft whines of protest as they came over for hugs. The wide-eyed little girl started to cry. Mark hugged her last, and then they were out in the hall.

“Good show, mate,” Kian murmured. He was a little misty, bless him. Mark began to tug at his beard. It really was hot in here, and the sweat was making the itching worse.

They took a few snaps with some of the nurses, signed a couple of things, and headed down to the parking garage, waving to Shane and Kian as they headed to their individual cars.

“Can't wait to get out of this thing.” He yanked the beard off once he was in his seat. Nicky glanced over.

“You're taking it off?”

“The kids can't see.” He began to undo the belt to get the pillow out. He couldn't get the seatbelt over, otherwise. He yanked it out and tossed it in the back seat. “Sweltering.”

“Oh.” Nicky looked slightly disappointed. Still, he pulled the car out and headed for home.

Mark shrugged the rest off once he was in the front hall. That was much better. He scratched at his arms, trying to force away the itchiness. Nicky pouted.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He was sulking, a little. Mark couldn't figure out why. “Just... thought you'd leave it on.

“Until when?”

“Until...” Nicky trailed off, though his hips tilted forward slightly, where he was leaned against the wall. A finger came up to his mouth, and as Mark watched it tugged slowly at a pouting bottom lip, in obvious invitation. A tongue swept out to meet it a moment later.

“Oh.” Mark blinked. “Oh right. Erm...” He looked down at himself. Soaked in sweat, his white tee almost grey. “Bit sweaty. Might pop upstairs for a shower.”

“Will you put it back on after?”

“Yeah. Yes.” Mark swallowed. That was definitely want in Nicky's eyes. “Er... ten minutes. Tops.”

“Good.” Nicky pushed away from the wall, headed for the stairs. He tossed a cheeky grin over his shoulder. “Gives me time to put _my_ costume on.”

“Costume?” Mark blinked in surprise.

Nicky was already dashing up the stairs, giggling to himself.

Mark licked his lips and followed.

 

*

 

Mark checked himself in the mirror, shrugging until the jacket sat right. He'd given the pillow a miss, figured it might get in the way, but the suit was definitely back on, though it was a little cooler with nothing on underneath.

Trousers, jacket, belt, hat. He'd looked at the beard, and then decided it was just going to be annoying. He'd made the same decision about the boots. Nicky may have been interested in him wearing it, but Mark suspected he'd still have to get out of the damn thing eventually, and the easier that was done the better.

“You ready?”

“Just a minute,” he called back. He adjusted the trousers. He'd been at half-mast since Nicky had said the thing about a costume, and the shower hadn't helped, had just given him time to dwell on it.

He pushed open the door.

“Oh.” He bit his lip. Nicky raised an eyebrow. On all fours on the bed, a cocky smirk on his face. Mark supposed he wanted to laugh. He was too stunned to even start.

“Hey there, Santa.” Nicky reared up slightly, then began to stalk towards the end of the mattress. “Wanna ride a reindeer?”

“Holy... um...” Mark shook his head, sure it was really wrong to be this aroused this quickly. But it was Nicky. Naked and hard, a pair of stubby antlers sticking out of the headband he was wearing, a red plastic nose held on with elastic, and a little fluffy tail sticking out of...

“Wanna pull my tail?” That was a buttplug. That was definitely a buttplug. Mark felt his jaw drop. It wiggled, a little, Nicky's perfect arse giving a tempting sway in his direction.

“Jesus Christ.”

“It's almost his birthday,” Nicky commented helpfully. Mark's mouth was too dry to reply. “But tonight is all about...” He sank back onto his knees, looking up, his hands thumbing over the bulge in Mark's trousers. “Santa.” He winked. “Ask me if I've been naughty or nice.”

“I don't think he asks the reindeer...” Nicky raised an eyebrow. Right. Don't overthink it. Not that he could right now, his brains were well and truly stuffed in his sack. “Naughty or nice?”

“Naughty,” Nicky growled, yanking him into a kiss.

Mark fell onto the bed with an embarrassing squeak. A second later Nicky was on all fours above him, pinning him into a snog. He reciprocated, running his hand through blonde hair, trying not to knock the antlers, the red nose squashed against his and getting in the way. Nicky moaned, rutting into his stomach.

“Where did you even get...?”

“He sees you when you're sleeping,” Nicky murmured teasingly. He was still grinding in, mouth leaving teasing kisses up Mark's ear. “He knows when you're awake...” A giggle brushed his jaw. “But when you put naughty things on express delivery and clear your search history, he doesn't have a clue.” Mark laughed, hands sliding down a narrow waist to squeeze on a perfect arse. Nicky groaned. “You were so gorgeous tonight.”

“I don't think you're supposed to be checking me out in front of little kids.”

“Not checking you out, just...” Nicky bit gently at his ear. “Love you, babe. You did a fantastic job.”

“And now I get a present?”

“You bet.” Nicky's hand was shifting down, delving below his waistband. “Anyway, if Santa's going to get a pie, there should at least be a carrot for the reindeer.” Mark's fingers found the fluffy tail. It was soft in his hand, plenty to grip. He gave it a little tug, heard Nicky hiss in approval.

“Santa definitely wants to come down the chimney,” he murmured. Nicky groaned, arching towards his hand. “Am I supposed to be this turned on by someone dressed as livestock?”

“Only if it's me.” Nicky wriggled down against the bulge Mark was definitely sporting now. He groaned, pushing into it. Heavy and hard, throbbing in his itchy red trousers while Nicky licked his lips hungrily. “Come on Santa. Let me guide your sleigh tonight.”

Mark rolled them over quickly to the tune of a delighted squeal. Nicky was pinned beneath him in a moment, antlers slightly askew, breathing hard. Mark kissed him. Felt pouting lips yield, a tongue meet his. Nicky gasped, and Mark realised the tail was trapped beneath him, forcing the plug deeper. He ground them together, heard Nicky whimper.

“On your knees,” he ordered. Nicky nodded and rolled over, forcing himself up on hands and knees. The tail was obscene, sticking up perkily from between cheeks that clenched every now and then around the plug. Mark bent, ran his tongue up the valley until he reached it. Nicky whimpered.

“Yes...”

“Reindeer don't talk,” Mark observed. “Head down,” he ordered softly. Nicky did, heavy eyes watchful with anticipation when he glanced back over his shoulder. “We've got a lot of places to go in one night, Rudolph. You ready for a long trip?”

Nicky nodded. There was laughter in his gaze. Mark kissed the back of his neck.

“I think reindeer needs to rubbed down,” he suggested. His hand stroked down a slender side, over the curve of his hip. Nicky's flank was trembling slightly in anticipation. Mark patted it, heard him moan. He did the other side next, sliding his hands up the insides of Nicky's thighs on the way back, smoothing up his spine. Nicky arched into it. He loved this, Mark knew. Loved slow touches, being caressed all over before Mark got to the good bit. If he did it right he could drive Nicky a little mad, stroke him for ages until he was begging for it. “Does Rudolph like that?”

“Yes...”

“Reindeer don't talk.” Nicky groaned. “Stamp your hoof once for yes, and twice for no.”

A hand slapped down hard on the bed and stayed there. He began to stroke up Nicky's back again. He could feel him arch into it, and went lighter, barely touching, knew how much it turned Nicky on, mouthed a kiss to the base of his spine, tasting the slick of sweat.

The next kiss went just above the first one, then another, following slowly up the ridge of his back. By the time Mark got to his nape Nicky was shivering, soft moans trickling out of his throat. Mark wrapped one hand underneath, ran it slowly up from his groin to his chest, then tightened it carefully around a bobbing throat, felt Nicky strain against it.

“Is Rudolph all rubbed down and ready for his flight?” He watched Nicky raise his left hand, then slap it onto the sheets. “I think he needs to eat before he goes.” A moan spilled out of the boy on all fours under him. Mark pulled back onto his knees, tugged gently. Then Nicky was turning around, bending low. Mark stroked his hair, brought his hand down to thumb swollen, pouting lips. “There,” he murmured. “It's not quite a carrot, but I think it'll do.”

He hissed when he was taken in, a long, slow suck. Nicky was looking up, eyes searching for approval, cheeky, like they knew it was already there. The antlers were tilted a little to the side. Mark straightened them, hands wrapping around one each. Then he pushed down. Nicky moaned, mouth stretching around him, the red plastic nose brushing against Mark's groin.

It was bloody ridiculous. Probably looked insane, Santa sat on a perfectly nice bed in a perfectly nice house, forcing a happy reindeer down onto his cock.

He'd probably laugh about it later. Right now...

“Nicky...” He shuddered. Nicky was playing him slowly, gulping him down deep, then sliding back, teasing. He could hear lustful breaths whistling slightly as they got caught in the red nose. Nicky was hard. Beautifully so.

“Mm...” Nicky moaned softly. His hand slapped down on the bed. _Yes_. Mark hissed, tilting up into the wet cavern of his throat. Fingers played gently under his balls, rolling them and making him shiver, then down to wrap around Nicky's own erection, beginning to stroke slowly.

Mark let go of the antlers, ran a hand down a long back as far as he could reach. Nicky's tail was bobbing with every dip, waggling obscenely in the air, and he found himself laughing, looked down to see Nicky giving him a questioning smile.

“Nothing, just...” He ran his hand back up to cup Nicky's cheek. He was close. Too close. “Come on, Rudolph. Time to get you saddled up.” Nicky pulled off slowly, teasing the whole way, and Mark drew him into a soft kiss, felt arms come around his shoulders, Nicky's weight rested against him.

“Want you to fuck me, Santa,” he whispered. Mark shuddered. Nicky wasn't supposed to talk, but right now he couldn't be bothered with enforcing that rule.

“Love you, Nick.”

“I know.” Nicky grinned. “Come on.” He pecked Mark's lips one more time, then turned around, wriggling happily in invitation. The tail bobbed. Mark reached out, steadied it. A sweaty grip wrapped around fluffy fur. His thumb traced the hole and then, carefully, he began to tug it out.

It resisted. Nicky moaned, head dropping until his forehead was almost rested on the bed, arse up in invitation.

Mark tugged again. Just gently. It was obscene. Watching Nicky widen slightly, the pink base of the plug spreading out before being swallowed up again. He fucked Nicky slowly, nudging the plug up as he shifted it, starting a pulsing rhythm. Nicky's hips were forcing back, and when Mark looked down his mouth was hanging a little agape, eyes screwed shut.

“Like that?”

“Really do,” Nicky croaked. His cheeks were flushed pink, the elastic from the nose cutting a white line into perfect skin. “So nice.” He shivered. “Marky, I...” He let out a soft cry. “Oh...”

“Really sexy,” Mark breathed. Nicky moaned, pushing back. He ran his thumb over the base when it was almost at it's widest, and when he let go he felt it slide in, just the tip, sucked into puckered muscle that seemed to drag him in. Nicky's hand hit the mattress hard, in time with a hard groan.

“Mark...!”

“Jesus yes.” He tugged again. Almost out, not quite. Nicky was spreading wider, though he didn't appear to be complaining. He was crying out with every tug, whimpering, and when Mark tilted it slightly forward a gurgling sob escaped into the sheets. “Nicky, that's...”

“I can't...” Nicky gasped. “Can't...”

“Little more.” He tugged again, trying to hold the spot. Nicky was crying out, moaning his name, and it was all just... perfect. Nicky, falling apart while Mark worked him slowly to the edge.

“Ah...”

He was going to be done himself, if this kept up. He caught himself up with his free hand, began to stroke. Wanted to be ready for when Nicky was, not that it was going to be a problem. He sped up, tugged harder, and a few thrusts later the plug was popping free to the tune of Nicky's grateful yelp.

He tossed it aside. Nicky was stretched. Beyond stretched. Pink and open, a little swollen around the edges. Mark licked over him, soothing, felt the warning shiver that always announced Nicky's impending orgasm. He moved quickly, then. Shoved the trousers down further, grabbed narrow hips, tugged him back, and was in, hot and tight, abused muscles fluttering around him while Nicky cried out and pushed back, welcoming every thrust.

“Oh fuck...” Nicky sounded lost. Blue eyes looked over a trembling shoulder. Dazed, mouth hanging open, a pink tongue darting out feverishly to lick perfect bow lips. “Oh fuck, I...”

“Nicky.” He grunted. Fuck, that was it. No way he was hanging on now. The pace picked up. Slamming into his boyfriend, feeling them rock while Nicky's elbows braced them on the bed. The antlers fell off with the force of it, slipping sideways awkwardly before they landed on the sheets.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Nicky was gasping it with every thrust. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...”

“You first,” Mark ordered. Nicky groaned. “Come on, babe. That's it. Come for me.”

“Oh...” Nicky whimpered. “Oh...” Mark's hands tightened. He'd probably leave bruises later, but he doubted Nicky was going to mind. Nicky's hand was underneath, moving fast, and when Mark dropped slightly, pushed up, he heard a high, pained prayer that sounded like it was coming from somewhere else, somewhere lost.

“Want you to come,” Mark muttered. He needed it. Wanted to feel Nicky's release, feel the squeeze of muscles when he filled his boyfriend, listen to Nicky's pleasure and know it belonged to him.

“Mark...” Nicky cried out, leaned into the sheets. “Mark...” He gulped, jerked, and that was it. Mark felt the shiver, felt him tense, going suddenly tighter in that warm, grasping passage.

His own toes curled, and he felt himself draw suddenly up, unravelling into Nicky with a surprised growl, holding on too tight and refusing to let go.

Nicky was giggling when he finally finished, breathless laughter that was a little nasal with the nose still on. Mark smiled too, palming over a flushed arse cheek.

“Okay?” he checked. Nicky nodded.

“Yeah,” he managed. “Very.” He stretched, then pushed back, neither of them willing to draw off yet. Forced himself to his knees, and Mark smiled when a strong back leaned against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around a slender waist, pressing a kiss to Nicky's neck.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.” Nicky fumbled in front of him, and Mark laughed when he put the antlers back on, sliding them into sweaty, dishevelled hair. “Gotta keep my costume on, otherwise what's the point?”

“I have no idea,” Mark teased. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“Well, I don't feel as silly in my costume now.” Nicky elbowed him in reply, laughing. “No, just...” He kissed Nicky's nape again. “It's going to sound dumb, but... you make me brave, I guess. I was really nervous, and I was glad I did it, in the end. So thanks. For pushing me.”

“It's what I do.” Nicky turned to press a kiss to his mouth. “You're brave, anyway. Maybe you think you're not, but I know you. You always pull through when it matters.” He winked. “You'd have to be brave to be with me.”

“Or stupid,” Mark laughed. Nicky smiled fondly. “Thanks, Rudolph.”

“No problem.” Nicky shifted, and Mark sucked in a surprised breath as he popped free. Then Nicky was turning, pulling him into a hug. “I could use a shower anyway.” He looked down at Mark's red Santa suit, the coat twisted and half-open, the trousers yanked down around Mark's thighs. “Might need to get a new one for next year.”

“Might do,” Mark agreed. “New Christmas tradition?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Nicky climbed off the bed, stretching. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes darting meaningfully to the plug still sat on the bed. “But next time you get to be the reindeer.”


End file.
